


ti avevo detto Bulgari, piuttosto meglio i debiti

by will_p



Series: #Looktober2020 [4]
Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF, Music RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, Oblivious, Pre-Slash, Rings, Shoplifting, Teen Crush, Teenagers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: “Ecco, tipo, senti qua:dieci cose da fare per attirare il tuo lui. Intantonon je chiede’ de ruba’ ‘sta cazzo de rivista."“Non lo so,” commenta Edo, sbracato sul suo letto a pancia in su, con la testa che ciondola dal bordo. “Leggi un po’, secondo me c’è qualcosa de sensato.”[Prompt:21. bigiotteria]
Relationships: Achille Lauro | Lauro De Marinis/Boss Doms | Edoardo Manozzi
Series: #Looktober2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952413
Kudos: 18





	ti avevo detto Bulgari, piuttosto meglio i debiti

**Author's Note:**

> C'è stata una piccola battuta d'arresto ma il [#Looktober](https://www.landedifandom.net/looktober-oc-tober/) non si ferma. Pensate a questa fic come una lievissima AU in cui i drammi adolescenziali di Lauro sono estremamente banali, almeno per un pomeriggio.
> 
> Titolo @ _Main Bitch_ \- Myss Keta, ancora una volta gentilmente trovato da Sun <3

Lauro frega il giornale un po’ per la ragazza che glielo chiede, un po’ soltanto perché sì. Vuole vedere quanto ci mette, vuole vedere se a qualcuno importa - di lui, del giornale, non fa differenza, gli basta _qualcosa_ \- e così qualche occhiata furtiva, la rivista sotto la maglia, la faccia da culo di uscire dall’edicola salutando con un sorrisone, e voilà, missione compiuta.

La ragazza lo molla scandalizzata, perché non voleva _davvero_ stare con un delinquente. La rivista poi è quella sbagliata.

Così Lauro si trova da solo, fiero padrone di un _Cioè_ e di tutti i suoi gadget omaggio, a smadonnare contro le pischelle senza le idee chiare e tutti i giornaletti d’Italia, che sono buoni solo a dire stronzate.

“Ecco, tipo, senti qua: _dieci cose da fare per attirare il tuo lui_. Intanto _non je chiede’ de ruba’ ‘sta cazzo de rivista_."

“Non lo so,” commenta Edo, sbracato sul suo letto a pancia in su, con la testa che ciondola dal bordo. “Leggi un po’, secondo me c’è qualcosa de sensato.”

Si sta fissando le unghie, dipinte con lo smalto omaggio del giornale come quelle di Lauro, fucsia sgargiante come il titolo della rivista. Inclina appena il capo per guardarlo meglio, sorride a testa in giù, e Lauro sospira e si mette a leggere con uno strano calore in zona guance.

“Punto uno,” declama, mettendo dritto il giornale, “fagli sapere che esisti.”

“Be’, me pare un po’ il minimo,” dice Edo, rotolando sulla pancia per avvicinarsi a sbirciare il giornale da sopra la spalla di Lauro. Lauro sbuffa una risata, inclina la pagina per farlo seguire meglio, poi riprende a leggere di occhiate penetranti e battutine e _tecnica dello specchio_ , qualunque cosa sia. Non riesce a stare tanto attento, e non è solo colpa del mare di cazzate che gli tocca sentire. Per qualche motivo il calore di Edo, così vicino e insistente, continua a distrarlo.

“Vabe’ dai, non erano _tutte_ cazzate,” dice Edo, a fine articolo. “Metà era la fiera dell’ovvio.” Punta i gomiti sul bordo del materasso e si sbilancia verso di lui e Lauro ha un glorioso momento di panico, un corto circuito in cui tutto quello che vede è solo il viso di Edo così vicino al suo - le ciglia chiarissime che potrebbe contare una ad una, le labbra rosse e gonfie per tutto il tempo che passa a mordersele - prima di accorgersi che, in realtà, Edo sta puntando la pila di cianfrusaglie omaggio abbandonate sul pavimento.

Prende una scatolina piena di anelli, mentre Lauro aspetta che il cuore torni a battergli normalmente, e se la rigira tra le mani con sguardo critico.

“Secondo te è argento vero?”

“È tanto se è rame,” dice Lauro, chiudendo la rivista con una punta di disgusto. “Ma secondo me è plastica.”

Edo fa un verso pensieroso, tirando fuori uno degli anellini dalla confezione per guardarlo meglio, poi gli lancia un’occhiata di sbieco, con un sorrisetto che gli si apre sulle labbra lento e furbetto. Lauro non fa nemmeno in tempo a chiedergli _cosa?_ che Edo gli afferra la mano sinistra, se la porta davanti al viso, e infila l’anello sul suo anulare.

Calza a pennello.

Lauro lo fissa, occhi sgranati, il cuore in gola.

Edo lo guarda, tutto serio, come se… 

“Lo sapevo che c’hai le mani da donna.”

Lauro gliela dà in faccia, ‘na manata da donna, mentre Edo ride, mentre la _sua_ faccia va a fuoco e cerca di ricordarsi come si fa a respirare. “Ma vaffanculo te e ‘sti anelli demmerda!”

Edo gli riprende la mano e la ferma, la stringe, non la lascia andare. “Appena c’ho i soldi te ne do uno più bello,” scherza, sorridendo da orecchio a orecchio, guance rosa e occhi che brillano.

Lauro sbuffa, distoglie lo sguardo, non pensa a come sia forte la stretta di Edo attorno alle dita. “Se non è Bulgari puoi anche andare a cagare.”

“Okay,” dice Edo, e sorride come una promessa.

**Author's Note:**

> La [prossima fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854867) è il seguito di questa *wink*
> 
> (E comunque, "fagli sapere che esisti" è [un vero consiglio per sedurre un uomo](https://www.donnemagazine.it/seduzione-10-suggerimenti-infallibili-per-sedurre-un-uomo/). The more you know.)


End file.
